RWBY: THE DRIFTERS JOURNEY
by blessingpilot4
Summary: This is a story that I randomly thought of so others can give it a go.


**I don't own hyper light drifter or rwby they belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

Darkness was all the drifter knew. Here he was dying from the now incurable disease near a campfire It was funny really he started his journey by a campfire now he was going to die near one too.

He figured their was no cure after he ended up in the desert region where the remaining reptiles lived but he figured if he was going to die he was going to die doing the world a favor and besides no one will miss him he was a blue skin after all a race that involuntarily caused this mess born from a test tube and made into slaves and soldiers to serve the immortal cell in its war against the god Anubis to control its full power.

That was until his kind rebelled and with the help of the four races sealed the wellspring underground. But the other races still held grudges and hurt his race in the worst ways its because of that that he wore his cloak and covered himself as much as possible.

Now he was here an unsung hero who saved the very people that hated him and his kind. Now all he had to do it to sit and wait for the end as his vision faded until all he saw was darkness.

Emerald forest

The drifter felt the sensation of grass as he sat there on a tree he opened his silver eyes he saw it was sunny and he was in some kind of forest he could've sworn he was underground about to have the secret facility crush him. He saw his droid the little thing that was a closest thing to a friend laying next to him it was turned off which was an auto function built in to save power whenever he needed to rest "I should be dead." he said aloud his voice sounding young because he was fifteen years old he was thirteen when he went out searching for knowledge which was in his mothers wishes before he never saw her again.

He then realized he might as well get up as sitting down was getting him nowhere so he did exactly that. His sprite instantly turned on the moment he got up "Hi there little guy." the drifter said as he held the machine in his hand gently he then heard a loud out of nowhere and against his better judgement ran to where it was coming from.

Back to Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch

"Glynda did you see that?" a white haired man with glasses and a fancy looking green mint like clothing with a cane to add to his "Yes." the blonde haired woman answered as she looked at the pink cloaked figure. "should we get someone to take care of it?" she asked having concern for the students "That wont be necessary." Ozpin said as he saw the figure running at the direction the noise from his scroll.

To the initiation students

Ruby roses red cape was stuck on the feather of the nevermore as the death stalker that was causing the group problems and chasing them was about to use its golden stinger to finish the job. Ruby covered her head and closed her silver eyes waiting for the end and as the stinger was getting closer a loud shot was heard and the death stalker screamed in pain as its stinger was blown clean off black blood started to come out. The rest of the group which consisted of Yang, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked at the scene in surprise and looked to were the shot came from they saw a figure who wore a pink cloak coat that served as a cloak of sorts and a yellow crystal that seemed to hold the coat in place the figure also had a helmet on his head and a floating droid next to him he carried a sun that was smoking from the shot fired at the death stalker.

The drifter then ran at the death stalker switching to his pistol and shooting energy bullets at its thick bone like armor it did some damage to it but not a lot so he grabbed the hilt of his second energy blade a final gift from his other friend the guardian the red blade activated out off the hilt and the drifter dashed to the giant creature and proceeded to slash at the creatures leg doing a lot of damage to the creature. The creature roared out in pain as it tried to use its golden stinger to stab the drifter. The drifter dodged it with a dash and the creatures tail was stuck on the earth taking advantage of the situation the drifter charged his blade in in a second it expanded he spun and cut the tail off of the creature. The creature again roared in pain as its tail was cut off it then tried to crush the drifter with its giant pinchers but failed miserably as its opponent kept dodging its attacks. The drifter finally deciding to end the fight quickly threw his grenade which he called 'the roley poley' at the creatures head stunning it the blue skinned humanoid then dashed at rapid motion doing a series of slashes he landed on the creatures head sword in hand and plunged it in the giant scorpions skull effectively killing it.

The group saw the whole scene with wide eyes and dropping jaws they had just seen a random individual kill a death stalker in one minute. They where thinking ' Where did he come from?' What was that strange sword?' What that dashing his semblance?' . Millions of questions rolled through their heads as this mysterious stranger came out of nowhere.

The drifter pulled his sword from the giant scorpions head as its body dissolved he looked at the silver eyed red cloaked girl and walked towards her he sliced the giant feather that had her trapped and grabbed it he pulled with little effort a natural gift given to him when he was born that gave him abnormal strength. He then held his hand out to the girl and picked her up she was as tall as him and appeared to be the same age as her she also had red tips on her head she also had silver eyes like him 'This is strange there hasn't been any humans in a thousand years ever since they killed themselves off in the war.' the drifter thought as he looked at the girl he thought of how cute she looked as they stared at each other both blushing in awkward silence.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled grateful to see her little sister alive they hugged with Yang crushing her sister. The drifter chuckled a little looking at the two he too had a sister but she died of the illness that plagued him through out his journey he didn't want to die like that coughing out their life blood as they slowly died. He shook of that memory not wanting to go through that pain again he then saw a hand reach out to him. It was the blonde girls he looked at it but then shook it he could tell she was trying to crush his hand in a strong grip so he gave a strong grip in return. Yang looked at the blue skinned humanoid in surprise he was in equal terms in strength with her she grinned clearly impressed that he was equally strong as her they then let go of each other seeing no point to continue.

(After the fight with the nevermore)

After the assignment of teams Ozpin walked to the drifter asking him in front of everyone present "Who are you? we never seen you in our records." The drifter sighed not wanting to lie because that would always end badly. So first off he told him his name "My name is Finn just 'Finn' I don't have a last name." he then began to tell him about the lost history of his world and the secret battle between gods that lasted for thousands of years and how his race was created and given the ability to reproduce to make more soldiers for an army. After the frustrating explanation about the advanced technology he possessed and history he was offered to join the school called Beacon Academy since his skills in swordsmanship and fast reflexes was enough to get him in and with nowhere left to go he joined being placed in team RWBY which consisted of Blake Belladona , Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss schnee.

Little did Finn know that his life and the lives of others was about to change forever.

And that's it this story is up for adoption because I'm already working on another story. HOPED YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
